


Sunshine

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses his gentle hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The dreary rainy season had run its course during her stay at the hospital, nothing but cool air and sunshine greeted her when she finally was released and during the few weeks of bed rest all she'd been able to think was how _beautiful_ it was outside.

She lives in a different part of the city now. She hasn't gotten a chance to go too far yet, financially it doesn't seem possible to leave South Ashfield anytime soon. Living on the other side isn't so bad, not when her current company is in the shape of her neighbor who moved with her. Only three doors down from her, she hasn't been feeling too lonely lately.

The sun is just as warm today, rays casting overhead brightly and she can feel her skin soak it up. It's easy to focus on the brightness and warmth, little moments when she isn't as aware of the scarred tissue rubbing against the back of her shirt.

The big hand wrapped around her own helps too.

Henry's hand practically engulfs hers, skin a little rough but touch gentle. When they started going on walks together Eileen used to ask to hook their arms but soon that stopped being enough. One afternoon she'd just walked over to his side, slipped her hand in his and waited. He had hesitated at first, fingers so loose but after he bit his lower lip and looked away, his grip had firmed and his free hand had gone up to his hide face for a moment.

Henry carried pink well in his cheeks.

Holding hands is nice and comfortable and makes her feel safe, safe with Henry because he's practically been her nurse since she found her new home. It's funny how his shyness seemed to melt when he was her caretaker, changing her bandages and doing things around her apartment her healing arm had hindered her with. Now that she's gotten better, Henry seems to be drifting back and she doesn't want that.

She misses his gentle hands.

The park is well lit and the sunlight gleams off the shined lens of the camera settled against his chest. She wants to spread out their blanket and eat sandwiches in the grass, wants to watch Henry eat and stop to take a picture when the wind shifts or the clouds overlap in the sky.

He starts, surprised after he catches her watching him. Eileen only smiles softly at him, watching the way his shoulders settle down, sinking into himself for a moment before he lets out a breath. He's beside her on the blanket after a long, slow movement. Strap lifted over his neck, he places the camera easily in her hands. Blinking, she turns to look up at him.

"I've only ever used a point and click camera before."

"It's not that complicated, here..."

Henry adjusts her grip, guiding her fingers to the proper places. She lets herself sink into his side, showing her the different settings.

They spend a long time sitting together, Eileen sometimes forgetting where to put her hands.


End file.
